


After Office Hours

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Object Insertion, Power Dynamics, Submission, Trust, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: His lover's always working so hard.
Relationships: Employee/Boss who always has to be in control, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange





	After Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingbutregret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutregret/gifts).



> Power and control, and the relinquishing of these things.
> 
> (Originally posted on 24/07; date altered for author reveals)

“I know,” Jacen kept his voice smooth, low, “In this room, you are usually the one in control.”

His hand was fisted in Ramon’s thick hair – not pulling at the moment; just there. The other he dragged down the length of his lover’s back, over the tie Jacen had left on even when he’d slid off Ramon’s shirt, on over his lover’s broad shoulders, following the length of his spine down towards his belt, listening to the way Ramon’s breath came harder and he arched against the polished wood of his desk – the desk Jacen had sat at across from him earlier, as they went over the report Ramon was to give to the shareholders the next day. Ramon had remained entirely professional as ever, completely focused on the work, and Jacen had responded similarly, although in the back of his mind he had thought about the way his lover hadn’t been sleeping; how Ramon had been coming home later and later from the office, and even at home was constantly communicating with his employees through email and text.

Jacen knew tension and stress when he saw it, and he knew full well that Ramon risked burning himself out, something he wasn’t willing to let happen.

His lover needed to relax; to stop thinking. And handing over that power, that control, had long been the best way to achieve it.

“I know,” Jacen continued, voice rich with a hint of darkness in the way he knew affected Ramon most, “In this room, you are usually the one giving the orders.” Reaching around his lover’s hips, he unbuckled Ramon’s belt, letting the perfectly tailored suit trousers puddle around his lover’s ankles, over his designer boots, “That is not the case now.”

“ _Jacen_ ,” His name was a plea. Ramon did always like to be so smart and presentable in every way, all part of his impeccable façade – except for at times like these, when he relished in Jacen taking him apart.

“Hush,” Jacen told him gently, dipping his fingers in the oil he had brought, watching the way his lover bowed his head between his arms and widened his legs as best as he could as Jacen worked to open him up, “What if Lara or Marin have returned and overhear? What if Klaus has forgotten something – you know he does sometimes – and comes back to collect it?”

Grasping the base of Ramon’s cock with his free hand as his lover repressed a groan, Jacen felt it pulse, leaking precome at the prospect of being caught.

“What if I failed to close the door to your office?” Crooking the fingers buried deep inside his lover, Jacen pressed up against Ramon’s prostate until the man gasped, fingers scrabbling at the smooth surface of the desk, “Perhaps Serafina will decide to drop in to use the shower again after she finishes at the gym – she did last week.” Withdrawing his fingers, he selected the carved wooden plug he’d brought along with the oil, just as smooth and polished as Ramon’s desk, “Any of them could walk past and see you like this.”

“Oh – Jacen – oh fuck, please – please –” Ramon trembled as Jacen dipped the plug inside him, just a little at first and then more, watching as his asshole swallowed it up.

“Keep it inside,” Jacen let go of his lover’s cock, running his palm over Ramon’s lower back, feeling the other man work to keep the plug from falling out while remaining doubled over, “Good.”

Slicking his fingers with fresh oil, he caught hold of Ramon’s cock again, leaning in close over his lover to do so, feeling shudders pass through the other man as he pumped him until Ramon was muffling his cries in his arms.

“Let go of it for me,” Sliding the plug out of his lover as Ramon obediently released it, Jacen pushed in the bigger one, the one Ramon thought he’d left at home but had been concealed at the bottom of Jacen’s bag, “That’s it; you’re doing well.”

“Hah! _J-Jacen! Yes!_ ” Ramon near shot upright as Jacen began fucking him with it, timing it with the gentle yet firm squeezes of his other hand, making sure to nudge up against his lover’s prostate with each thrust until Ramon spilled over, only just holding back on a shout.

He collapsed limply back against his desk when Jacen had wrung every last bit of his orgasm from him, pillowing his head on Jacen’s thigh as Jacen perched next to him, stroking his hair.

“All right?” Jacen asked sometime later, his voice soft as the cloth he ran down Ramon’s sweat-damp back and between his legs after fetching him water.

“ _Very_ all right,” Ramon drank deeply and then slung his arms around him, “Thank you. I feel –” He took a breath in, grinning, rotating his shoulders, “I feel amazing. So much better.”

“You’re welcome,” Smiling, Jacen kissed him, holding him close.

“Maybe I won’t check my emails for a while,” Ramon pretended to muse, even as he slid to his knees on the plush carpet in front of Jacen, “Do you think you could come up with something better for me to do; perhaps something to help you relax in return? Please, Jacen?”

“Ramon,” Jacen grinned, mock-chiding, his cock surging as he buried his fingers back in Ramon’s thick hair and drew his lover in between his spread knees, “You know I can.”


End file.
